


Happy Birthday, Fahrenheit

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Hancock is trans, Kid Fic, One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Fahrenheit gets a present every year from her father, whom she doesn't know.





	Happy Birthday, Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> I saw it stated in the wiki that Fahrenheit is listed in the game files as Hancock's daughter so I wanted to do something for that while I'm having writer's block with everything else.

Fahrenheit was turning ten today. Despite the birthday, however, the girl wasn’t having a good day at all. Vic had decided to let his no good goons run amuck so Fahrenheit had to stay locked indoors with Mama Aeva and Daisy. It was safer, sure, but boring. 

Aeva and Daisy tried to make the best of the situation for little Fahrenheit. They had to stay quiet, of course, but Aeva had set to making a cake and Daisy was trying to keep Fahrenheit occupied with and old board game she’d managed to save from before the world went to hell.

“I don’t like Vic.” Fahrenheit huffed somewhere during the fifth round of Clue.

“Nobody likes Vic.” Daisy answered dryly. “The guy’s an asshole.”

“Why is he so mean?” 

“Cowards always are.” Aeva stated from the fireplace that doubled as a stove. “He thinks if he keeps people shaken up and scared that they won’t stop him from doing whatever he wants.”

“Sad thing is… He’s right.” Daisy sighed. “Wish somebody’d just shoot him already.”

“Mister John said he’d teach me to shoot when I’m older. I’m older now!” Fahrenheit declared proudly.

“If you get a clear shot, by all means take it.” Daisy joked, earning a glare from the other ghoul woman.

Fahrenheit sighed heavily and put her cards down. “If it’s Colonel Mustard again I’m gonna eat the board.”

“Going to.” Aeva corrected.

“If it’s Colonel Mustard again I’m going to eat the board.” Fahrenheit repeated the correction and took a peek in the envelope that held the answer cards. “Huh,” She concluded, and picked up the board with every intention of trying to take a bite out of it.

“I promise you can go outside as soon as everything calms down.” Aeva said, her face scrunched in annoyance as her attempt at a cake had come out burnt at the bottom and too gooey in the middle. Baking over a fire never seemed to turn out right.

 

It was dark by the time the streets of Goodneighbor were safe enough for a little girl to step outside. There was a box on the doorstep, much to her surprise. It was wrapped in old newspaper and coming apart at the seams from being rained on, which was odd because with the events of the day it couldn’t have been sitting there for very long but it was addressed to her when she read the tag.

_Happy Birthday Fahrenheit_

Confused and curious, she brought the box inside to show Aeva and Daisy. Daisy seemed happy about it but Aeva… She seemed conflicted. Fahrenheit noticed the mixed emotions on her mother’s face but her excitement got the better of her. She loved surprises!

“Go ahead and open it, Honey. It’s yours after all.” Daisy encouraged, subtly swatting Aeva who then nodded in agreement.

The whole box practically collapsed as soon as Fahrenheit pulled at the newspaper. Inside was a chess set, in an almost pristine condition if one ignored the fact it was missing a few pieces. As much as she was tired of her old board games, Fahrenheit thought that a new one with infinite outcomes was worth learning.

A card also fell out, and the girl hastened to read it.

_Fahrenheit. You’re old enough now I feel like I should explain. You were unplanned but you weren’t unwanted. I didn’t want to give you away but I couldn’t take care of you as I was. I know I’m not really fit to be your father, I might never be, but maybe I can still be your friend in the future. Please know that I do love you and I’m sorry._

Now Fahrenheit was conflicted. It was nice to know her father was around and he hadn’t just died or abandoned her willingly, but she still didn’t know who he was. He had to be in Goodneighbor, she figured, and maybe if the offer for friendship meant anything, he’d probably stay in Goodneighbor. That still wasn’t nearly enough information for her to figure anything out. Still, it was something.

 

Every birthday afterward was accompanied by a gift from Fahrenheit’s unknown father. There were also christmas gifts from ‘Santa’ that were marked for her in the same swoopy handwriting. The first few years were hit-or-miss as if the man sending them wasn’t sure about her interests. Eventually though, he must have figured out that she liked weapons some time after her mother’s friend, a young man named John, started teaching her to shoot.

It was Fahrenheit’s sixteenth birthday in which she received the gun she eventually modified with Kleo and named Ashmaker. It was this gun she would take on adventures with John, who she had come to consider a friend. For a time she wondered if he might be her father, but dismissed the thought. He seemed too young and had told her once in confidence while he was more high than usual that he hadn’t been born a male.

Just before her seventeenth birthday, another purge by Vic’s boys swept the streets. Aeva didn’t get home in time to miss the violence. She didn’t get home at all, so Fahrenheit was left waiting with Daisy. The next day there was no gift from her father, but Fahrenheit didn’t care. She just wanted her mother back. 

John was the one to bring Aeva’s body back for a proper funeral. After that he went missing for a few weeks. When he returned his skin was rotting off and the pretty blonde hair he used to let Fahrenheit braid was falling out. He had older clothes too; Something from centuries ago. With the new appearance, he brought a new ambition for justice. 

When John suggested they get a gang together to get rid of Vic, Fahrenheit was the first to sign up.

 

As soon as John became Mayor, Fahrenheit became his bodyguard, advisor, secretary, and all-around right hand woman. Being Mayor came with paperwork, which Fahrenheit had to make sure he actually read, so she had to read it too. Fahrenheit wondered if she should have been more shocked when she recognised the same swoopy handwriting she had come to know so well with every Christmas and birthday. She just stored the knowledge away.

If John didn’t want her to know, he didn’t have to know she knew.


End file.
